


Envy's Wrath

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Human Sacrifice, Samhain, Seven Deadly Sins, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: A short ‘neighbours who both happen to be demons of the seven deadly sins and subsequently mates but have no idea about the other’ AU? Ok.





	Envy's Wrath

She moved in on the 19th of september and well - Tom had never been able to resist collecting shiny, pretty things. 

* * *

 

He was the only occupant on the seventh floor until she moved in. He’d been the only occupant for several months now. The landlord just couldn’t seem to let any of the other flats on his floor and so when he came across her one afternoon, shuffling boxes with her hair tied up in a loose bun and her green plaid shirt rolled up to her elbows he was more than pleasantly surprised.

“Hello. You must be the one who’s moved into 7B. I’m Tom,” he extended his hand out but all she did was look from it to his face and back to his hand. She kept a firm hold of the box labelled ‘books’ in her hands. Tom felt a frisson of annoyance that she didn’t seem as charmed by him as the previous inhabitant, Mrs. Smith, had and dropped his hand. “I live in 7A.” She lifted an eyebrow and angled her head this way and that as she raked her gaze over him. Tom bit his tongue and grit his teeth. “Well. It was nice to meet you.”

He turned away when she still didn’t reply and opened his front door. He heard her mumble her name just as he was closing it again and smirked before he turned to look at her over his shoulder, his mask of polite impassiveness firmly back in place. “Hermione. Daughter of the most beautiful woman in the world?” He raked his eyes over her this time. Over her lithe, slender figure and her long legs. Her ample bosom and her delicate collarbone. Her pursed lips and her wide eyes and the pink blush that coloured her cheeks. “Yes. I can see that.”

She was still glaring at him when he closed the door.

Probably because he hadn’t offered to help her with her belongings.

She was the most irritating woman he had ever met in his life. He wasn’t so stupid as to not recognise that it might have been his own behaviour that he was irritated by though. For whenever he ran into her he couldn’t help the thoughts that ran through his head about how she’d feel beneath him, above him, around him. And when she said no? Turned down all his perfectly polite requests for a date with a smirk and an all too knowing look in her eye he became infuriated- bloodthirsty. He went out alone and came home with a woman who would never deny him - sometimes multiple. When he was done with them though he was always left with the unsettling thought that perhaps he  _ wanted _ a challenge and not some docile little bitch that told him what he wanted to hear before he finished with them.

* * *

 

He didn’t see her for two weeks after that and the next time he saw her he was too busy sticking his tongue down some girls throat to even notice it was her. Not that she noticed him either, too busy sticking her own tongue down some other guy’s throat. Until the two couples collided with each other. And then his date, and hers  were too busy apologising for the others rudeness as they all trudged up the stairs to their respective apartments, to notice the glaring contest between the two neighbours. 

He couldn’t remember his date’s name. Not that it mattered much when by the time he was finished with her she’d no longer have any need for it but as he took her against the wall of his hallway, thrust his aching cock into her, wound his fingers into the dirty blonde hair that hung past her shoulders and unleashed his true self upon her it was the woman across the hall whom he thought of. Whom he imagined spread across his bed  _ eagerly _ anticipating him as he stalked towards her. There was something about her that called to him - that, if she asked, would have him on his knees before her. The thought infuriated him and he fucked the irritating blonde he had wrapped around his dick all the more roughly for it before he disposed of her - just like he had  _ all _ the others - choking the life out of her as she came around his cock. He was able to breathe easier once she was dead and had finally stopped panting his name like a bitch in heat. He evaporated her body into dust and settled into his nightly routine, carefully marking his calendar off as the end of the month rapidly approached.

Only seven days to go until all his hard work paid off.

* * *

 

His bloodthirst, which had always been manageable before, was quickly spiralling out of control. He’d taken no less than twelve sacrifices in the last three days and he knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was because of  _ her _ .

He thanked some God that there were only two more days to go until he could summon his brothers and sisters. It would start to look suspicious if he had to last any longer than that. All he had to do was wait for his mate,  _ his Envy _ , to appear and he would be saved from the torture that was charming and entertaining and dating and  _ fucking _ mortal women. Not to mention he wouldn’t have to keep cleaning up his murders when he was finally reunited with his other half. His mood wasn’t helped by the state he kept encountering his fucking neighbour in either - literally.

He’d told her that Hermione has been a fitting name for such a beautiful woman when he’d first met her. Now though he understood why men had gone to war for Helen of Troy. Tom couldn’t imagine any other mortal woman being more beautiful than his neighbour and he was suffering dearly for it. 

He’d never encountered another mortal who spent as much time sleeping with men  _ and women _ , as her.

_ And the noise _ . He spent half his night glaring at the wall of his apartment as he listened to her  _ come _ chanting the name of her partner over and over and over again until only the eerie silence of their apartment building remained.

He wanted to storm through her door and show her exactly how it should be. How he would make her feel so boneless - so euphoric - that she wouldn’t be able to speak.

As the seconds ticked by and his bottle of whiskey slowly emptied he felt the beginnings of a plan begin to formulate and smirked. He lifted his glass towards the wall that they shared - the wall he could hear that she was currently being pressed against, her breathy moans of “ _ oh fuck,right there, yes please, Cormac, oh Gods _ ” filling the silence of his apartment and decided that he would have her. That she would be his last on this god forsaken earth before his one true love was by his side once again. 

* * *

 

He planned to take her on the Tuesday night. To apprehend her on her way home from wherever it was that she worked. 

He slipped into the alley beside the apartment building and pulled his coat collar up in an attempt to stave off the cold of October as he waited.

He didn’t check to see if the alley was empty first though, and so, he didn’t notice his petite neighbour with big brown eyes and riotous brown curls that framed her face perfectly, sneaking up behind him and knocking him out cold with a brick to the back of the head.

* * *

 

His eyes snapped open and he felt, rather than saw, exactly who had apprehended  _ him _ .

“You!” He hissed at her when she appeared above him. Her eyes flashed knowingly and Tom thought she looked like an angel with the light above her - creating a halo around her head as she smirked down at him.

“Hello, Tom.”

He felt the heavy metal cuffs surrounding his wrists but that didn’t stop him from trying to wrench them free.

“I’m going to kill you,” he spat up at her. And he was. He was going to escape this blasted trap - for what purpose she had set it up, he had no idea- but he was going to escape from it and then he was going to kill her. He was going to rip that milky white skin of hers from her body piece by piece until she begged for death and then he was going to remove each and every one of her organs - from least important to most vital - whilst she was screaming for mercy and death until she could scream no more and then  _ and only then _ would he let her die. He would let her take her final breath with her heart in his hands and it would be immeasurable in pleasure.

He felt his cock harden at the thought of unleashing his wrath upon her.

“No,” she interrupted and Tom snapped his eyes back to meet hers as she sneered down at him. “You’re not.”

She stepped back then and began to move around the room. Tom clenched his eyes shut and grit his teeth as he willed himself to calm down. Calm down enough to shift into his true form and-

“ _ Domine deus meus in te speravi conlitebor _ ,” she began to chant. “ _ Tibi domine in toto corde meo quem ad modum desiderat cervus ad fantes aquarum _ .” He turned his head to look at her and swallowed.  **No** . It couldn’t be. “ _ Ouver! Chameron! Aliseon! Mandousin!”  _ His eyes widened. His heart rate increased. He felt his innate magic begin to vibrate beneath his skin. In his bones. “ _ Premy! Oriet! Mayorus! Esmony! Estiot! Dumosson!”  _ She was smiling maniacally at him. And Tom knew then what she was.  _ Who _ she was. But it was wonderful to realise that she still had no idea, no earthly clue at all, about what he was. About  _ who _ he was. _ “Danochar! Casmiel! Sadirno! Eparinesant!”  _ He didn’t bother to turn his eyes away from her to watch his brothers and sisters materialise. He wanted to watch her. Wanted to see the moment it dawned on her that only five of her brethren had appeared when she’d summoned them and not six. 

Not her -  _ Envy’s  _ \- mate.

Not  _ Wrath _ .

He saw her twin,  _ Pride _ , moving out of the corner of his eye towards her as she cast her eyes around the room in search of him. Tom was biting the inside of his cheek now in an effort not to laugh. Oh this was too good. Too fucking good to be true. 

“Sister,” her twin whispered. “Envy,” he tried again. Her eyes were still flitting about the room, her eyebrows furrowing as she met each of the other sin’s eyes. Tom released the leash on his power - fully restored now that he was amongst his family - and vanished the metal cuffs. 

“Hermione!” Pride beseeched and her eyes snapped to her twin’s at the same moment Tom sat up on the table and looked right at her.

“Oh...” she murmured.

Tom cocked his head this way and that as he looked her over and nodded. Good, she was still in one piece. Pride,  _ Harry, _ turned to see what she was looking at and began to laugh. “Oh you’ve got to be kidding me. You’ve both been here the whole time and-” He looked between the two of them again. Hermione,  _ Envy _ , was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at Tom as she shook her head.

“No.”

Tom nodded and stepped off the stone altar he’d been  _ sacrificed _ on. He saw Malfoy, Greengrass, Weasley, and Diggory take a step back from the corner of his eye. He didn’t blame them. There was, quite literally, going to be hell to pay in a matter of moments and if he was one of them - he wouldn’t want to be anywhere near it either.

He smirked at his beloved who was glaring at him over Potter’s shoulder, even as he continued to step towards her. “Oh yes, love.”

Harry had the good sense to step out of the way and he saw him jerk his head in the others’ direction. “We’ll be back in a few days,” he said.

“A week,” Tom replied firmly, not taking his eyes off of Hermione, whose breath was coming quickly now.

“A week?!” She squeaked.

Tom wrapped his hand around her waist and pulled her to him. He nudged her chin up with a few of his fingers and snarled when he felt her press herself against him. The little bitch  _ had  _ had a crush on him. It made perfect sense to him now why she’d refused him every single time, but that did nothing to temper his anger. He snagged one hand in her hair and nudged his nose along the column of her throat.

“Tom-”

He yanked on her hair. 

She whimpered.

He grinned.

“Mate,” she corrected.

He hummed. “Good girl.”


End file.
